High-temperature resistant, organic dielectrics are frequently used for planarizing the topography in electronic components (c.f. e.g.: K. L. Mittal, Polyimides, Vol. 2, pp 767 to 793, Plenum Press New York, 1984). They are applied from solutions e.g. by means of spin coating or spray coating. In addition to good planarizing and dielectric properties, a low dielectric constant, which enables a high operating speed, and a low dissipation factor at high thermal conductivity are thereby required in order to be able to realize high packing densities. Moreover, a structurability of the dielectric must be guaranteed.
The said requirements, in particular with regard to a high thermal conductivity, are unable to be fulfilled by the planarizing organic dielectrics which are available from today's outlook for microelectronics. Therefore, the uses for planarizing organic dielectrics in developing integrated circuits with high packing density are sharply restricted. On the other hand, inorganic layers or dielectrics alternatively used for planarizing, e.g. of SiO.sub.2 (c.f.: V. Grewal et al., June 9-10, 1986 V-MIC Conf. pp 107 to 113), which are deposited from the gaseous phase, require complicated technology. Moreover, although a high thermal conductivity can indeed be achieved with these dielectrics, they have distinctly worse dielectric properties than the organic dielectrics.
It is an object of the invention to specify a planarizing dielectric which has both good planarizing and dielectric properties as well as a low dielectric constant, a low dissipation factor and a high thermal conductivity.
It is a further object of the invention to specify a planarizing dielectric having such properties which is structurable.